Coming Back Around
by Patronus-Potato
Summary: After the final proceedings of her parents divorce, Eleanor Redbrook has to return from America to her father in England. This also means returning to Hogwarts-a place she hasn't been since first year. Eleanor must set out for her sixth year at the magical school, and she is struck by two problems; her former classmates not remembering her, as well as them actually doing just that.
1. Chapter 1

The platform was very steamy from my window. I couldn't see anyone. The empty compartment in which I sat had no company either. I tried my best not to take it as an omen. Besides, we hadn't even left for Hogwarts yet, and it isn't like anyone would remember me.

Upon entering my Second Year I had transferred to Salem's Institute in America because of my parents divorced. I was living there with my mother, and it was only meant to be for a year, but the case ended up lasting a long while. I was now entering my sixth year of schooling, and my dad had won the case a week ago. I was quickly transported to him, to the big house in the country, and now back to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I rested my cheek against the window tiredly. I had barely had time to process leaving my mother, let alone going to the school I hadn't attended since first year. But sitting on the train, looking out at the vaguely familiar platform, it occurred to me how much I had forgotten. I barely remembered anyone's names, the professors, the routes and the layout of the castle. Also, it was pretty much certain that no one would remember me.

I looked at the trunk beside me. I was too heavy for me to lift onto the shelves above. My name was carved into the side; _Eleanor Redbrook_. It felt safe to have that there, kind of like a nametag.

With a sudden lurch the train began to move. As if by magic, the steam cleared and the families that stood on the platform had a clear view of their children that were leaving for the long year. Behind the front line of families, stood my father. He was dressed in his work robes, black and grey, and stood with his arms crossed. It was sad seeing him so lonely there on the platform. Upon seeing the steam clear he searched me out. I waved to try catching his attention and after a few moments he found me. He waved back and I earned a rare smile.

The train had left the platform for less than a minute when a boy slid open the door. I turned to look and saw a boy with dark untamed hair and bright green eyes behind a pair of glasses.

"Uh, hi," The boy bit his lip, "Sorry, but we got on late. Everywhere is full. Do you mind if we, uh…" He faltered.

"Share the compartment?" He nodded. I smiled, "Of course."

He looked very relieved as he thanked me. He put his head out the door and I heard him yell out along the corridor.

"HERE! I FOUND ONE!" He yelled. I raised my eyebrows wondering just how many people were down the corridor, when all of a sudden many people began to file in. The majority of the party were redheads, and there were at least eight students.

"Sorry, it's really hard to find a compartment for us all." The boy said, taking a seat beside me. "I'm Albus by the way. Albus Potter." He stuck out his hand.

"Oh, I'm Eleanor Redbrook," I shook his hand, "And honestly it is no problem. It is actually kind of nice to have some company." HE tilted his head, probably recognising the name. _Redbrook _was very influential name.

"Have I met you before? I feel like I have met you and I haven't." He asked. Albus looked as if he was a third year. He would never have met me.

I was just about to tell him that when two boys burst into the compartment.

"Heard you found a compartment." One said. He had dark skin and dark hair, but shocking blue eyes and a mischievous grin.

"Might just bunk in," Said the other. This boy was tall with dark brown-almost black hair. He looked quite similar to Albus, except for his hazel eyes.

"What is that bloody trunk doing on the seat? Fred, help me move it – " The boy with the hazel eyes stopped in front of me. It was like he had come to a blockade. He stared at me.

"No. Fucking. Way." He said. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. A girl behind him threw a chocolate frog at his head and made a disapproving sound.

Albus looked back and forth between us, and I looked at him with a baffled expression.

"Do you two now each other?" Albus asked. Everyone in the cabin was quiet.

"Uh, no, maybe? I don't believe so."

"Yes we do! Holy shit! Fred!" Fred bounced over, just as confused as everyone else.

"What is it James?" He looked at me quizzically.

James smiled at me. "It's Redbrook! The Redbrook!" Fred still looked confused. I was beginning to remember. James elaborated.

"First year! The Redbrook legend! My greatest competition." I gasped and James grinned. Fred's confusion was replaced by understanding and awe.

"Holy shit! You were the one who turned all the Slytherins into snakes. That was the best prank pulled by a first year ever. George said that not even he and his brother could pull that off." Fred grinned.

My stomach turned. Despite being worried about no one remembering me, I would still have preferred that to anyone identifying me for that specific moment. Now that I thought about it, the two boys did look familiar. They seemed to appear in the aghast crowd running from the snakes. Two laughing faces amongst the terror.

James and Fred lifted my trunk between them, over my head and onto the racks above. They sat down on the space where it had lay – otherwise known as really, really close to me- and just stared. I smiled and gave a little wave of _"Yes, that's me!"_ and slowly but surely, people went back to their conversation.

"So, Redbrook! Where have you been all these years?" Asked Fred, who was sitting closest. I hadn't expected the questions to come so soon, let alone at all and it was all I could do to not jump up and run off the train.

"Well, after first year, I went to America, to Salem's. I lived there with my mum." I began after a brief pause.

"Salem's! Wow, what was that like, I have heard, it is really modern!" Albus enthused. I nodded and after a bit of prodding, I told them about the school. Time began to roll by very quickly. In fact by the time I had exhausted their questions about Salem – keeping it as non-personal as possible – I was shocked to find it was darkening outside.

I had relaxed a bit around the boys and the rest of the contents of the cabin. Three redheads named Lilly, Rose and Hugo, sat on the floor laying an entertainingly loud game of exploding snap. Fred's sister Roxanne, who looked very similar to Fred, but had earned that she was a year older; She sat next to a boy an a girl named Louis and Molly. Soon after the group's arrival, a boy with white blonde hair had come in and sat down next to Albus. His name was Scorpius Malfoy, and was apparently the only member of the carriage, besides me, who wasn't related to anyone.

It turned out that the family that they came from were the Potter-Weasley brew. Like, _the _Potters and Weasleys. The great second wizarding war, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named defeating Potters and Weasleys. I was shocked, but James was quick to make sure that I understood that they didn't want any trouble.

"After all, we know who your father is. No need to go on about it right," He smiled at me. I blushed. Here I had been thinking no one would recognise my name. Thomas Redbrook was the Vice-Minister of Magic, after all, how could I be as stupid as to think no one would put two and two together.

By the time the Hogwarts express had reached Hogsmeade, the little town just outside of the school, everyone had changed into their robes. I walked with the contents of my compartment to Thestral drawn carriages. I didn't tell anyone I could see it. There would be too many questions.

The group piled in, not leaving much room for me to sit. Albus tried to shuffle around.

"Don't worry about it. I will catch the next one." I smiled, and as they disappeared around the bend, my smile fell. I hoped I would find them later, at the feast. They were the closest things to friends as I could hope for. Most people had left by now, with barely anyone on the road. The last carriage was wandering up towards her when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Redbrook, you look so lonely. Ride with me?" It was James. He grinned at her with a lopsided smile. It felt odd him talking without Fred to talk back.

"You can call me Eleanor, you know. I thought you had left with the other kids?" I asked, genuinely curious.

He pointed to a shiny gold badge on his chest. "Prefect duties," He stated simply. I must have looked surprised because he laughed. As the carriage pulled up, he hopped in first, and turned around, offering a hand up. I took it.

This boy was very different to the one in the compartment. He seemed smart and thought out, as opposed to the prankster I had thought he was. I went to pull away from him when I had climbed in, but he held onto my hand for a moment. It felt hot. I looked up and saw his hazel eyes flash in the light of the carriage. He held onto my gaze.

"You shouldn't judge someone based on a first impression, Eleanor. You might come to learn that there are many facets to a person." And with that he sat down, leaving my hand cold as I sat down across from him, and we trundled up to the castle looking pointedly out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Sorry forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter.

DISCALAIMER: The Harry Potter world and characters featured in this story belong entirely to JK Rowling.

So just letting everyone know, this is my first fic, so I don't know how long I will let it go or, but I have some cool ideas for this story.

Reviews would be a great help (as I am a newbie I will need some constructive criticism) and I hope you enjoy the story.

The night seemed to dance outside my window. I mulled over what had just happened. He was a strange boy, I would give him that. James had seemed like a completely different person, granted I had only properly talked to him this afternoon. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and saw him with his head pressed against the window, his eyes shut. I glanced away quickly, adjusting my robes nervously.

I clenched my hand. It still felt cold; his hand had been so warm on mine. It had been so sudden, but such and intense moment. I wondered what had brought it around. Maybe James needed Fred as a medium, to keep him happy and light. Maybe he just had many different personalities, like he had suggested.

We had entered the schools gate now. I couldn't hide my smile as I looked at the castle. It had a certain homey feel to it, one that brought back all of the memories that had been stashed away in the corner of my mind. I recalled the treacle tart that they served, and suddenly I was all too anxious to have a decent meal inside.

I was remembering all the foods that would be served, my stomach rumbling hungrily, when James suddenly spoke.

"What house were you in? I just can't- I can't remember," James asked looking somewhat stressed. His forehead was crinkled in concentration.

"It's alright, James. To be honest, I am glad that you even remembered me," I laughed, and he grinned back, "And I was in Gryffindor."

"You are in Gryffindor. You still are right?"

I nodded. "I hope so, at least."

James sat up properly from his slouch against the window, and looked expectantly outside as the carriage pulled up outside the castle. He looked back at me, fiddling with my robes. I was nervous, and my robes felt different, a different cut from the ones I was used to.

"For what it's worth, so do I. Hope you're in Gryffindor still, that is. You are good company, Redbrook, I like it." He gave me a goofy grin. He seemed to have slipped into his old self, the one on the train. I wondered if maybe he was ill.

"Thanks James. Don't forget what I told you about calling me Redbrook. It's Eleanor." I stated, with every belief that he would never call me that.

The feast was just as marvellous as I had remembered it to be. I got to know the rest of the clan a bit better, except for Albus, who I could see talking animatedly to his friends at the Slytherin table, and Hugo who sat at the Hufflepuff table. Roxanne was a seventh year, and spent most of the dinner complaining about Anna Clearwater getting Head Girl over her, but apart from that, I liked her quite a bit.

When the treacle tart appeared, I very nearly dived for it. During the whole feast, my craving had only increased, and by the time it appeared, holy and sacred, in front of me I was all but rabid. Unfortunately, I had a run in with James for the same piece. We glared at each other, despite there being a whole tart left over.

"I am not letting go. You ought to know that." I said, the most forward I had been the whole time I had known the group. He scowled at me.

"Well, neither am I!"

Our stalemate must have been getting old for the people eating, because Roxanne threw a desert spoon at James' head, telling him to '_eat another fucking piece of the goddamn tart'_. With a final scowl he returned to his seat, taking another piece of tart with him. I sat down, pleased at my victory and ate away.

By the time I stumbled to the sixth year girl's dormitory that night, I was too tired and full to register my new roommates. After changing into the first pyjamas I could find, I fell into bed, and after climbing into my warm blankets, I fell fast asleep.

I didn't even have time to register the empty bed next to me.

_"Where are you?" A mans voice whispered. It was really dark in the room he was standing in. A lamp that offered barely any light hung gloomily above the empty fireplace._

_ "I can't tell you that. You know I can't. You have to stop coming to me like this as well. Its – its too hard for me." The voice cracked, a woman's voice. It seemed to emanate from all dark corners, as if she wasn't really there._

_ "Please! Hard for you! Do you have any idea what its like for me? One day you were her, the next…" The mans voice trailed off. "Please come back. Whatever you're doing, its wrong." The man was beginning to cry. _

_ "No, no! Don't cry over me. It isn't worth it. I am sorry to have left you so suddenly. I had no other choice. Please try to understand," the woman was whispering now, fading away._

_ "I am trying! Jesus, I am trying so hard to understand, but you aren't letting me!" His voice was rising steadily, and after hearing no response he cried louder, "Diana! I don't think I can pretend to be alright anymore!" _

I woke up in an ugly sweat. My shirt was drenched, and I could only thank, as I looked around the dim room, that no one else was awake to see me. I checked my watch that lay on my bedside table.

_5:41_.

I sighed, knowing I couldn't get back to sleep after that. I took a shaky breath. The dream had felt so real. There was something familiar about it as well. I wondered if it was the name, Diana, but my mind couldn't stop spinning enough to think about it calmly. I slid out of my bed and grabbed my uniform from my trunk, as well as my toiletries. I walked unsteadily to the dorms bathroom, feeling like I had been hit by a Jelly-Legs curse.

The shower soothed me. The hot water was comforting to my fevered skin. I was pleasantly surprised to find my favourite body wash, magically appearing on the ledge. I was grief stricken when I had realised that I wouldn't find it in England, because it was locally made, but obviously Hogwarts knew.

Someone banged on the door.

"Hey! You going to be long?" Came a yell. With a glance at the clock on the wall I realised it was _6:30_. I gasped. How had the time passed so quickly?

"Oh yeah! So sorry, I didn't even realise the time!" I jumped out and towelled off quickly, stashing my toiletries into one of the six drawers under the basin. I scrambled into my uniform, and burst out the door, running head on into a girl.

"Oh sorry!" I cried.

The girl smiled at me. "No problem. Eleanor, right? I'm Helena." She smiled. She was a fair bit taller than me, with smiling brown eyes, and golden blonde hair wrapped up in a knot on her head.

I smiled gratefully. "Nice to meet you." Helena gave me another smile and moved into the bathroom. Sitting by my trunk I pulled out my mirror, and attempted to use a drying spell on my wet hair. My skin, usually a light golden tone from the Californian sun and my mother's Latin background, was still somewhat pasty. My eyes were blood-shot, and my hair (which still refused to dry) hung in wet tresses around my shoulders. All together, it was not the best way to begin my day.

My roommates had begun to rise and I sighed. Throwing my mirror into the trunk, I began to ready my school bag. I just hoped that no one else would remember me.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER****: The Harry Potter world and characters all belong to JK Rowling**

**I am finally going to start developing some relationships that Eleanor has with people (James in particular this ****chapter). Sorry for the slow start. I am just getting my head together.**

* * *

After my first day of lessons, I was ready to crawl into bed. I was unsure why I was so exhausted, maybe it was the strange dream or the many people I had met throughout the day. It turned out, much to my dismay, that people had not forgotten me, the Slytherins especially. In fact, that particular house seemed to shrink away from me every time I hurried down a corridor.

One thing that probably didn't help, is that Fred and James – every class I was taking had at least one of them in it – herded me around, reminding people my first year antics. In fact, breakfast had begun eventfully when Fred held my hand up and shouted down the Gryffindor table, "IT'S REDBROOK! THE SLYTHERIN SNAKE PRANK, REMEMBER?" And people came up and said hello, and started speaking to me. I answered politely enough, but I was generally a quiet person, and it was all a bit much.

The classes themselves turned out to be quite intense. I already had a foot long Potions essay due by the next week, and had to practise my disillusionment charms.

As I lay back on the sofa, my eyes closed on their own accord. I had been dozing for about five minutes when I felt a tap on my feet, which hung over the edge of the couch. I opened my eyes to see Helena Finnegan smiling down at me.

"Tired already, huh?" She said, "Too bad. I am pretty sure it only gets worse from here on out." She laughed at the face I pulled. I liked the girl, and we had talked a lot over the day. I was sure we would make fast friends.

"I just want to go to sleep, and never enter another potions lesson." I said back, closing my eyes. She continued to giggle at me, and I smiled back.

"Which reminds me, do you want to head to the library to start that essay with me?" She asked somewhat tentatively.

I agreed on the basis that if I got it done now, I wouldn't have to do it later on, when there would be even more work.

Unfortunately, when Helena and me settled down to do work, I discovered she wasn't the best study partner for me. Every minute or so, she would put her head up and discuss something. I enjoyed the company, but made a mental note not to study with her again. Or maybe I should give her another chance. It was the first day after all.

Thankfully, at about eight o'clock, she got up and shuffled back to the Gryffindor tower. I waved at her as she went, and she regarded me sleepily before slipping around the corner.

I was reading up on Felix Felices. The book I had didn't really tell me much, but rather recounted stories of people's lucky endeavours. I wandered down the rows of shelves, and began looking through the many books.

"Looking for anything in particular?" A voice appeared from behind me. I turned, surprised, to find James sitting on the floor surrounded by many piles of books. I smiled at him almost against my will. He looked strangely small amongst the piles, and his dark brown hair stuck up at all angles, curling around the front. He even wore glasses.

"I didn't take you for a bookworm, Potter. The glasses suit." I said. He sighed, taking them off and putting down the books he was reading.

"They are for reading ,and in case you didn't notice, Redbrook, I am a prefect. There is a lot you don't know about me."

"Yeah?" I leaned against the bookcase behind me and looked down at him, "What're you reading?"

Suddenly he stood up. "Nothing really, just brushing up on some topics." He was a lot taller than me now. Practically looming over me. He walked over to my side of the row. "So… Looking for anything in particular?"

I crossed my arms. "Felix Felices."

"Uh, I see. The first essay of the year, hey? I have to finish mine too, and I have the perfect book." As he said this he trailed his finger over the spines, getting closer and closer. Suddenly he stopped, his hand just by my ear. He was unnervingly close, and in that closeness, we locked eyes. His hazel eyes seemed such a warm colour in the low lighting of the library, and I could see all the freckles on his face, splattered across his nose. My breath hitched in my throat, and I could feel my face growing warmer.

When he moved his mouth to speak, I nearly jumped. "Excuse me." He said in a quiet voice. I quickly jumped out of the way; almost positive I was blushing furiously. He grabbed a book from behind where my head had been, and gave it to me. Looking pointedly at the books on the shelves, James picked a few while speaking to me.

"I wish I could have some Felix Felices sometimes. Like during an exam or something, you know?" He began, still quiet.

"No. Well, not on exams anyway."

"Really. Then what would you use it on?"

"Just an everyday day. I would love to see what would happen. What could happen," I said. James looked at me quizzically, and then nodded.

"I suppose I understand. You're a curious one, Redbrook." There was a pause. It felt comfortable, which was strange. I had pinned James as the type who couldn't exist in a quiet moment. I was beginning to agree with him now, the thing he had said in the carriage, and about there being more than one side to a person. However, I was still unsure about which side I liked more.

He picked up a small pile of books that he had placed on the shelf. "You know, this essay will go faster if we do it together." He looked at me, hesitantly.

I smiled. "I thought we already were."

* * *

We had been working for ages when the librarian, Madam Hester, hurried up to us. She was a short woman, bundling up her too long robes as she went.

"Students! The library closes at _nine o'clock!_ Out, shoo!" She said as we began to frantically collect our things. She scared me quite honestly, despite her small stature; her face had a scary vibe.

James and I hurried out the door, and once we were out, slowed to a stroll.

"Yikes! That's quite a lady!" I said, laughing.

James grinned. "Ah, that's nothing. In second year, Fred and I almost blew up the restricted section. I am sure if she had it her way, she would have thrown us to the Whomping Willow." I laughed and we continued in silence.

After a while, I spoke up. "You know what, Potter?"

"What?"

"I think we make quite the study team, wouldn't you say?" I held up my completed Potions essay. James stopped for a moment, and grinned mischievously. His hand flew up and snatched the essay right out of my fingers. He began to back away as my mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Why, I couldn't possibly know what you mean, Redbrook? See I have two essays, and you have, well, none. So really, our studying together doesn't really benefit you." He laughed at my attempt of a scowl. He began to run down the corridor. "Or maybe, my blindingly good looks are just too distracting!" He threw over his shoulder.

With that I sprinted after him. I knew he was going slowly, because there was no way that I could keep up with his longer stride. I wasn't even that short, I mean I was 5.7!But James would have had to be six foot. Suddenly he disappeared around the corner. I sprinted to make sure I didn't miss him before he got too far ahead.

When I turned the corner, I saw no one, just an empty corridor.

"Potter!" I yelled. "Ah, shit." I muttered under my breath, genuinely worried about my essay.

"You have _got_ to watch that dirty mouth now, Redbrook!" James jumped out at me from behind an alcove. He slammed into me, throwing my essay in my face. His attempt to surprise me backfired as he bounced back onto the floor, the contents of his bag flying everywhere.

I was laughing so hard, that I had to crouch on the floor beside him. He shoved me playfully, and I laughed even more. He watched me with a weak scowl, suppressing laughter. Once we had quietened down, James handed me back my essay (Possibly the only thing he managed to hold onto).

"You're right, though, we do make good partners."

I blinked at him sarcastically. "Oh, I am flattered! Truly!"

He blinked at me before smiling. "You have got nice eyes, you know. Kind of golden coloured."

I blushed at the sudden change of topic. "Um, thanks."

He blushed too. "Not to weird you out or anything." He gave a meek smile. James was not what I expected. He seemed to have mood swings every six seconds, but I liked him. He was kind-hearted.

"You're a curious one, Potter."

I smiled at him as he stood up. He offered me a hand, but when I stood up, he didn't let go. He looked at me. I noticed how close our bodies were.

"Please don't call me that. No one calls me James besides my family. I want to hear it from someone new."

I barely dared to take a breath. "So…James then."

"Thankyou, Eleanor." His hazel eyes seemed to simmer. The Gryffindor tower, Helena, everyone seemed so far away now. All I could see was him. We were so close and as I looked up at him, he began to lean down.

A slight coughing sounded and James and I jumped back. We turned to see Scorpius looking amusedly in our direction.

"Curfew was forty-five minutes ago. You better, er, get a move on." The white haired boy bit his lip to keep from laughing. If I were to see my face at this moment, I could almost be sure it was beet red.

"Oh, oh right…" I muttered.

James was rushing around to pickup the bits and pieces that had fallen from his bag. We hurried down the hallway, and passed a smirking Scorpius.

"And just keep on moving, you two!" He yelled after us.

James and I hurried back to the tower in silence, and parted ways at the almost empty common room. Before leaving, James gripped my hand for a moment.

"Goodnight, Eleanor."

"Goodnight, James."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Here is the new chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: The Harry Potter world and characters all belong to JK Rowling. **

**The story will begin to make more sense (Hopefully) in the next chapter****. I will try upload it one soon. :)**

* * *

The next week passed with out incident.

None. At all.

I had handed in my potions essay, and had gotten an _O_. I had grown closer with Roxanne and Helena. I had received letters from both my parents and had written back. My lessons were enjoyable enough and the students no longer reacted to my return.

And James Potter didn't speak to me. Not once.

If one describing word could be put to James Potter, it would be slimy. Or fish. He knew how to avoid me better than anyone ever had. When I was in the common room, I saw him sneak up and into he dormitories, When I was in the great hall, I saw him turn back the other way, or go sit with Al at the Slytherin table. I mean, he chose _Slytherins _over me.

On the Monday morning of my second week, I discovered some evidence that could be put towards the situation. Helena, Roxanne and I were sitting at the Gryffindor table, eating breakfast when a girl from Roxanne's grade sat down beside us.

"Roxanne," She began, "What is going on with James?" I noticed she was pretty. I stopped eating my toast and stared, as her words had voiced my very thoughts.

Roxanne raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Anna?" She looked vaguely amused.

The girl huffed. "Well, last year James said we would keep in touch. I mean we had really gotten on, and we…" Anna blushed, "It's just, I dunno, he never contacted me back. And now he is ignoring me!"

Roxanne turned back to her breakfast. "Do yourself a favour, and leave it be. You must know his reputation as well as anyone." She took a bite out of her toast. The girl, Anna, looked thoroughly pissed off.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked angrily. Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"Don't take it personally, Anna. It is just his way. You don't get involved with James Potter without knowing the risks, all right? He isn't like that with anyone, not anymore, and he isn't going to be that way with you."

Anna's mouth dropped open, and quickly closing it she stormed away to her friend at the other end of the table.

"That was harsh." Helena said. Helena and Roxanne were very different people. Helena didn't have a mean bone in her body, whereas Roxanne could probably kill someone with a look. It didn't get between them though.

"I am so sick of girls whinging to me. I am bloody sick of James and his exploits." She spat out, taking a vicious bite of her toast.

I had begun to feel ill. It explained a lot.

After that night, I had thought, that maybe, James might like me. I felt…affection towards him. And we had been so close…

"What was that about 'not anymore'?" Helena asked. Roxanne seemed to freeze. She glanced down the table at Anna, who was now telling an animated story to her friends.

"Caught that, huh? Um. Well. It isn't really anything…" I had never seen Roxanne so flustered - granted I had only known her a week – and it peaked my curiosity.

"What is it?" I asked pointedly. She glanced up, behind me, and then quickly looked at her toast.

"Meet me at the library, straight after dinner." And with that, Roxanne abandoned her toast and scurried away. I turned to see what she had seen, what had made her run away, and saw Fred and James walking towards us. They hadn't really noticed us, and were laughing between themselves. When they reached us, James absently looked down at me and suddenly paled. He started to back away, something about seeing Al, when I stood up.

Grabbing my bag from the table, I shot him a glare. Our eyes met and his hazel ones look frightened, which only served in making me angrier.

"Don't worry. Eat. Go ahead. I won't be here to make you uncomfortable." I didn't even look at Fred or Helena, I didn't notice their shocked faces, and instead I didn't lose eye contact with James. Trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach, and the fact that he seemed to look especially attractive today, I took a step in his direction. "I won't be in your way, Potter."

His eyes turned from frightened to hurt in a second flat. I tried to ignore my mind attempting to understand this reaction, and instead stormed off out of the great hall.

My first class was Defence Against the Dark Arts, and as I continued to storm through the castle to the third floor, I tried to process what I understood of the James situation. Obviously from what Roxanne had said, he was a ladies man. I should have known really, the way he seemed so comfortable around girls was key enough, but Anna's story confirmed it. He was a love and leave kind of guy, someone to kiss and then ditch you.

_But he didn't even kiss you;_ I thought, and automatically tried to force the thought away. There was no denying that James' actions were strange, but I didn't really care. I had been let down one too many times, and I was not going to let him at me anymore.

And what was that about 'not anymore'. What did Roxanne need to discuss so discreetly. Was there…someone for James? I couldn't know.

The day's classes happened mostly uneventfully. I tried my best to ignore James, and sat at the very front of the class. By potions, my last class, I was exhausted. I had been hyper-aware all day, watching out for him at every corner, that I was practically falling asleep in my stool.

Professor Marigold was saying something about giving people assigned seating. The last week had been, in her words, 'utterly disastrous to your education'.

"Based on the essay I made you write, a spell will be observing your results and style and giving me a list of who you will work best with in the class, and they will be you potions partner for the year." She waved her wand and the chalk began drawing a list on the board. I was wondering about whom I would work well with in the class when I realized.

_No way,_ I thought, suddenly queasy, _No fucking way!_ I crossed my fingers tightly; trying my best not to think about the night we had shared. I had been so focused on what had almost happened, I had forgotten what had actually happened. That perfect, bloody, essay.

_James-Eleanor_

I could've screamed.

"Hello Eleanor." James said tentatively behind me. I didn't answer, but I felt my face flush over. "How are you?" He asked, sitting beside me and putting down his cauldron and bag. I couldn't believe him. The first time he talks to me since that night, and he acts like _nothing happened!_

"Does it matter, Potter?" I asked honing my gaze on the assignment Professor Marigold was writing on the board. Everyone was settling to meet his or her new partners, talking.

There was pause on James' part. I could feel him looking at me, his gaze boring into my face. I suddenly regretted my braid that I had made Helena do in my hair that morning, and wished it would cover my face instead. After a minute or two, once I was pretty sure he had turned his attention elsewhere, curiosity got the better of me.

I turned to him and was surprised to see him still looking at me. His hazel eyes were sparkling, and his mouth hung open slightly, as if about to say something. His hair was messier than usual today; his freckles seemed stark against his pale skin. In fact, his skin seemed far paler than usual, despite the red that flushed his cheeks, and it highlighted the deep dark circles under his eyes. I couldn't look away. There was something about his expression, his eyes that drew me in, the same thing about James that always drew me in, even if I couldn't place it.

It was then I noticed something by his collar. A black line crawling up around the base of his neck. I passed it off as pen or a tattoo, but I couldn't remember it being there last time.

"Of course," James said in a low voice, breaking our quiet, and joining the noise of the room.

Breaking my reverie, I blinked. "What?" I asked.

He stood up straighter, not breaking contact. "Of course it matters. How you are… It matters to me." And then with one hard look, he turned to the board.

To be honest, it was near impossible to stomp the butterflies in my stomach. This boy had no right to play with my feelings like this. It was cruel and uncalled for, and I wanted to curse him into oblivion for it. But then, when he was like this, it was all I could do not to reach out to him and hold his hand and sooth his untameable hair.

The rest of the lesson was mostly copying professor Marigolds notes down. I was glad for the fact that we didn't have to talk. Once we had been dismissed, I stood up so fast I nearly knocked my cauldron over. Grabbing my things hastily, I made a beeline for the door, only to be stopped by Fred.

"C'mon Fred, I got to go!" I whined to him, making puppy eyes. He gave me a winning grin (which I am sure made all the girls swoon) and shook his head.

"Aw, Eleanor! You're no fun. Besides, don't you want to catch up with your study buddy?" He gave me a wink. I glanced behind me and saw James, packing up his things slowly. Blushing furiously, I turned back to him. The boy's eyes sparkled mischievously.

"We just had an entire lesson to catch up. Now let me go," I tried to strain against his grip on my arm, but then remembered that he was one of Gryffindors beaters, and thus was much stronger than I. He tsked at me.

"Not from the looks of it, ickle Eleanor. From the looks of it, you didn't actually interact at all. Now how about's, you, me and James here," He gestured to James who was approaching us, "Walk up to the common room together." He shot us a smile.

Before I could say anything, Fred had grabbed James' arm too, and was pulling us out of the classroom and through the dungeons. Only Fred talked, prattling about the castles gossip. I tried desperately not to look at James, as Fred stormed out in front of us. I peaked to the side, to see James struggling not to laugh. His mouth was pressed in a tight smile. He looked at me, and on seeing my baffled expression, grinned.

_Sorry!,_ He mouthed at me. I relaxed. This James, this side of him, seemed so natural, so easy; I couldn't help but smile back.

_It's okay,_ I mouthed back. We both knew that I wasn't forgiving him for everything, but for now, it was okay for just these couple of moments. My mind wandered to Roxanne, and the meeting I had to have with her tonight. I wondered what she had to say about James. What could possibly be said about the boy. Maybe she would explain his moods, his weird attitude.

"Alas, interaction!" Fred cried, looking back at us, and seeing our smiles. "I knew everything was fine!" And he continued to drag us to the common room.

_Maybe not fine,_ I thought, _But we'll see. I'm still not calling him James. _


End file.
